Ball Game Blunders
by pen 'n notebook
Summary: Skittery, Specs, Pie Eater, and Dutchy wonder why Kid Blink never plays ball with them.


_AN: It's amazing the things one can write when one has time. (Mr. Superintendent, I propose we extend spring break for all aspiring writers...) Anyway, this was inspired from ... wait a minute, I don't even know ... Kid Blink's lack of depth perception, I guess. The idea just amused me. P.S. Thank you SmartyJones for looking this over.  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, but I will take credit for this story about them. All these characters need a little more love anyway. Is it obvious I've been watching too much Roundhouse?_

***

Dutchy and Specs walked across the square toward Blink and Mush who were standing along the outer railing of Newsies Square. "They don't wanna play." Dutchy predicted. "They never do."

Specs ignored his friend, digging a small, ragged leather ball out of his pants pocket as they approached the other two boys. Dirty and warn as it was, the ball had never let any of the boys down for a quick game to pass the time.

Specs held it up temptingly for the Mush and Blink to see. "Wanna play?" He offered. "More people, more fun."

"Nah." Blink answered casually before Mush had a chance to open his mouth.

"Alright." Dutchy agreed. Specs shrugged and tossed the ball to Dutchy as they wondered away. "Told ya." Dutchy said.

Mush watched longingly as the boys walked off taking their game to some of the other newsboys. It felt like forever since he had been able to play any type of physical activity where he could forget about papers and stretch his muscles. With the arrival of spring, he wanted to run and jump around. Cards and marbles were fine for winter, but if he had to play them one more time his head would explode.

Aware of his friend's thoughts, Kid felt guilty for holding Mush back. He knew Mush was too good a friend to abandon him for a game. To distract him Blink started telling Mush a good story he'd overheard from some trolley riders earlier.

Across the square Dutchy and Specs approached Skittery and Pie Eater who were both waiting around lazily.

Specs held up the ball again and grinned. "You in?" Dutchy asked Skittery and Pie, knowing their answer.

"Yeah, why not." Pie agreed feeling the need to do something entertaining. He was ready so shake winter off and return to the newsboys' street games. Best to use his energy now instead of later when he was cooped up inside lodging house.

Skittery shrugged out of boredom and flicked his cigarette away. "Sure."

The two stood up as the four spread apart to form a crude square in front of the statue. There were no rules or point to the improvised game, besides to kill time until the afternoon edition, but the boys each played with a new interest, glad to do anything that didn't involve newspapers.

Dutchy threw the ball to Pie, who caught it and whipped it across their square to Specs. "Blink and Mush weren't interested?" Pie asked, knowing the two newsies had just asked them to join. The boy with glasses fumbled the ball, but caught it nonetheless.

Specs threw the decrepit ball to Skittery. "Mush is, Kid ain't."

"So why's he not playin' then?" Pie Eater asked, not finding the logic in the situation.

The former shrugged. "'Cause he's with Blink. Have you ever seen Blink play before?" The reasoning made sense to him alone.

"No."

"See. Kid won't play so Mush won't play. That's the way it works." Specs finished, satisfied with his reasoning.

"But why don't Blink ever play?" Dutchy asked. He threw the weathered ball to Pie who caught it easily. He tossed it to Specs.

"Simple. He don't know how to catch and he won't admit it." Skittery concluded catching the ball. "Last week I saw somethin' fall off his bunk, he reached for it but was off by a foot. Worst shot I ever saw.

Pie snorted. "Yeah, well he was probably drunk."

"He ain't got the money for that." Skittery reasoned quickly. In a smooth motion he whipped it to Specs who, now prepared, caught it easily.

"You idiots." Specs finally spoke up. "He don't play 'cause he's only got one eye and he can't see nothing right. It messes up his aim or somethin' like that." Skittery, Pie Eater, and Dutchy paused briefly at the thought. The three minds never considered it before, but even if there was logic to it none of them wanted to believe it.

"Blink could catch if he tried." Pie Eater stated simply. Dutchy nodded in agreement as he threw the ball to Skittery.

Skittery held the ball and smiled wickedly. "Yeah, well let's see." he said.

Without hesitating Skittery turned toward Kid and Mush on the opposite side of the square. "BLINK!" he shouted, getting the boy's attention before hurling the ball at him.

Having poor eyes, but excellent hearing, Kid Blink turned around just in time to see the flying object. On instinct the one-eyed boy reached out to catch it, but his aim was off by several inches and the ball flew past his hands, nailing him in the ribs.

"Dammit!" Blink swore as he fell backward, clutching his side. Beside him Mush stared on in amazement, not sure whether to laugh or help.

Across the square Skittery, Pie Eater, Dutchy, and Specs slapped their sides and hooted in laughter. The other newsboys around the square looked over curiously, dropping their conversations. Adults walking around the square kept their distance from the street boys only to shoot dirty glances at them.

The five boys involved took no notice.

Kid stood up quickly. "I'm gonna kill you!" he threatened. No one knew if he meant it. In a swift motion he sprinted after Skittery ready to tackle and beat him. Skittery laughed even harder, but saw Blink coming, dropped his smile and ran into the street.

Blink chased Skittery down the street gaining on him as Specs, Dutchy, and Pie Eater stopped laughing to watch.

"He just didn't try hard enough." Pie concluded.

Dutchy and Specs watched the boys in tan and pink wide eyed. "But look at him run."

"There goes Skitts..." Specs muttered.


End file.
